IBC stars airing in the Asian television
August 9, 2013 IBC-13 and Global IBC has the Asian television to bring its news and entertainment programs to Filipinos in the Taiwan, China, Japan, Hong Kong, Malaysia and Korea aside to the United States. DISH is the leader in international programming in the US and the nation’s first pay-TV provider to carry IBC-13’s international channels with the promoting of the Asian television from Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, Japan, Malaysia and Korea in the imports of the Philippines with the South Korea in K-POP. Through IBC Global Ltd., the international affiliate of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, US-based Filipinos will have access to Global IBC and INN International channels to broadcast in South Korea. “IBC International got another boost with this partnership with DISH. It signifies our continuing commitment to give Pinoy audiences the best entertainment and public service programming, wherever they may be in the world in Asia,” said the chairman Eric Canoy. “DISH is pleased to be the first pay-TV provider to offer IBC-13 content in the US.” “Filipino communities will finally have access to the news, entertainment and sports programming offered by Global IBC and INN International.” Global IBC is a 24-hour general entertainment Tagalog language international television channel that features Filipino culture and arts representing the pulse of the Filipino people. It is the home of the some of the biggest names in Philippine entertainment. The channel offers a variety mix of programming, including classic original programming from IBC as well as children's programming in the country mostly of imports from a government-sequestered national television network IBC, which programming includes dramas, fantasy, variety shows, sitcoms, gag shows, game shows, talk shows, reality shows, news and current affairs, and sports. With the reputation of providing cutting-edge and trend-setting programming, Global IBC prides itself in its ability to capture the pulse of the Filipino people. INN International is a 24-hour international news television channel dedicated to keeping Filipinos across the globe updated on the latest national and international news and current events dedicated to bringing the latest in news and Philippine sports. This news, information, public affairs, public service, business and sports channel keeps Filipinos across the globe updated on the latest national and international news and current events, while keeping the viewers abreast on what’s happening in the local sports scene. While delivering the most compelling and up-to-date stories that matter, most of the anchors and newscasters involve viewers in interesting forums and discussions. Having pioneered the use of touchscreen graphics and live-pack video, this international channel is set to broadcast all its newscasts in leading-edge virtual studios, another first in Philippine broadcast. Homecoming Kapinoy: All-Star Fans Day on August 5 at South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Japan. The sequestered TV station IBC-13 is set to hold a grand celebration with its stars and fans on August 9, Friday, at the South Korea. Entitled Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day, the event will be an entire day packed with the fun and exciting activities for the entire family. Best of all, open to the public in the Asian tour! To thank their K-POP fans for making IBC-13 the undisputed no.3 TV station nationwide when we had a grand homecoming TV special as Homecoming Kapinoy featuring all past and present IBC stars. To kick off this festive occasion, reality talent show Superstar Circle and Born to be a Superstar will be holding auditions for brilliant artists and performers in the superstars. KapinoyLand will feature the entertainment children for kiddie fans. Lunch Break will also feature all the entertainment at the South Korea throughout the entire show. What comes next is an afternoon packed with exciting games and star-studded performances, with the cast of My Batang Momay and Safe In The Arms of Love with their supporters of K-POP stars. IBC's comedy programs like Whattaboys, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. will also have their own themed areas where fans take photos taken with their favorite celebrities. With asianovelas like Koreanovelas are Flower Boys Next Door and I Need Romance, and Taiwanovela Once Upon a Love. Dear Heart star Nadine Lustre will surely have the K-POP tunes. Also, the country's number 1 dance music FM radio station 89 DMZ will surely in the K-POP music in South Korea. Showcased Nadine, AJ, Janeena, Dino, Miguel, Meg, Cristine, Diether, Cogie, Robi Domingo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, and Joey de Leon to promote the Kapinoy Network’s celebration of 53 years of Philippine television; and stars Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Marc Carlos de Leon and Elisse Joson to invite the reality talent search Superatar Circle hosted by Janine Tugonon. The Kapinoy Network further added color to Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day with the special live show of the top-rating Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime that gathered almost 50,000 people at the Iloilo Sports Complex. More than 40 of the biggest names in Philippine entertainment will led by Dingdong Avanzado, Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Jinky Vidal, Top Suzara, Joshua Cadelina and Paula Bianca gave world-class entertainment to the South Korean fans. Among IBC stars in K-POP Kapinoy Korea were Cristine Reyes and Dither Ocampo of Safe In The Arms Of Love. One of the highlights of the grand fans day celebration is the Celebrity Bazaar, which is aims to earn funds for the IBC Foundation. Stars like Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Avanzado, Meg Imperial, Robi Domingo, Giselle Sanchez, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar and Richard Yap will sell their pre-loved goods to help support the Foundation's various causes. That way, fans have pieces from their favorite actors and artists help those in need. So head to South Korea on August 5, Sunday, for Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day.